RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type
The RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type is an Earth Federation mobile suit. It was first featured in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the success of the RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type, a late production type GM deployed in the One Year War, development of new localized warfare machines using the suit as a basis started.'Master Archive Mobile Suit Earth Federation Force RGM-79 Volume One' book The basic concept is to maintain the fundamental design of the GM Cold Districts Type while improving on its output and mobility. Demands of MS pilots who were unsatisfied with the original RGM-79 GM's performance were also taken into account, and with the upcoming counter offensive in space against the Principality of Zeon in mind, a decision was made to simultaneously developed a ground use unit and a space use unit. The end results were the space use GM Command Space Type, and the ground use RGM-79G GM Command. Both suits were also used to collect data for the development of next-generation mass production models.Master Grade GM Command Specifications wise, the GM Command series is said to be a match for the Zeon's MS-14A Gelgoog, but as many of the machines were deployed to areas outside of the main battlefield that had low urgency, its functions were often suppressed and it could not display its full potential. To improve on the GM Cold Districts Type’s mobility, the GM Command series’ thrusters are distributed all over its body. Furthermore, the backpack, which contains the main propulsion system, was also boldly redesigned and optimized separately for the GM Command Space Type and GM Command. This difference in the backpack is the biggest characteristic that differentiates the two machines, and is related to the different gravitational environment that they operate in, 0G and 1G respectively. While the GM Command had downward-pointing thrusters concentrated on the bottom of the backpack, the GM Command Space Type's thrusters are spread around the backpack and faces various directions. The GM Command Space Type's thruster output is also boosted by 10%, has more apogee motors, as well as a greater propellant capacity for higher operating time.Archived Gundam Official Profile With the GM Command series use of a generator with higher output, intakes and ducts are also added to enhance cooling functions. This higher output generator is however a double-edged sword. Although it allows for full-scale operation of equipment like beam gun and beam rifle, such generators at that time could only be manufactured in zero gravity facilities, so mass production of the suit then at the Earth Federation Forces’ largest production facility at Jaburo was not possible. This had a negative impact on the suit's production number during the war. Due to the accumulation of manufacturing and designing knowledge, the GM Command series' maintainability and operability was greatly improved compared to the very first mass production models that had inconsistent standards. Unlike the normal GM, the GM Command series has additional sensors in the head such as environment monitoring sensors to thoroughly detect human presence/survivability, and this boosts the suit's anti-personnel and anti-material evasive capabilities. The GM Command series is also the first in the GM series to utilize the mono-eye camera in the head to improve producibility. Communication capabilities are enhanced via the shoulder antenna, which also helps to prevent interferences or jamming caused by frequency bands used by civilians inside and outside of colonies. It was relatively easy to change the GM Command series' armor, backpack, and other parts; furthermore, its specifications can also be changed with little modification to the base structures. As the GM Command series was deployed as replenishment units during the war, only a small number were produced. Assignment of the machine to experienced MS pilots was prioritized, and as these pilots were often appointed as commanders of newly formed MS platoon, the GM Command series also gained a reputation as a 'Commander Use Unit' even though it was not specifically built for commanders. There were also cases where the suit was supplied on a platoon scale, leading to a considerable number of operational units in total. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, these shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Command Space Type has two beam sabers stored on its rear skirt armor. ;*BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun :The BG-M-79F-3A was a next-generation beam weapon developed as a testbed for a new category of weapon between the Beam Rifle and the Beam Spray Gun, resulting in the new ‘Beam Gun’ category. The most unique features of the BG-M-79F-3A was the large beam accelerator and battery pack located on top of the rear portion of the weapon. These mechanics created a type of beam, that in addition to pinpoint penetration of targets, also has the side effect of cutting through the internal systems of the target, which proved to be very effective at rendering targets combat ineffective. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :A shield made of titanium/ceramic composite developed near the end of the One Year War. Thanks to its curved shape and an anti-beam coating with a higher heat resistance than previous models, it is more resistant against both ballistic and beam weapons. There is an opening at the top of the shield for the shoulder vernier to go through. The inside of the shield has a weapon latch, which can be used to store various equipment and two spare magazines. Since it was mostly used by GM Command, the shield was colloquially known as the "Command Shield". ;*HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun was a system weapon developed as a Space/Ground dual use projectile weapon. Though compact, it has sufficient anti-MS firepower while maintaining accuracy. Its muzzle velocity is increased due to the use of new gunpowder and this enables it to easily penetrate the armor of Zeon's mobile suit. A box-like sensor system incorporating a video camera and laser sensor is installed at the top, and when this system is used alongside the GM's targeting system, target acquisition capability is enhanced. The machine gun's 90mm ammunitions are compatible with the machine guns used by the military vehicles at the time.. ;*HFW-GR·MR82-90mm GM Rifle :A portable, mobile suit-use 90mm rifle built based on the 'system weapon' structure, its effective range and accuracy is superior to the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm machine gun. With the extended barrel, the GM Rifle sees a 15% increase in muzzle velocity, leading to increased armor penetration capability. Additionally, a newly developed caseless cartridge allows for a lightened ammunition load. ;*BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka :A general purpose fire support rocket launcher platform for mobile suits. With considerable destructive power owing to the high explosive yield in each warhead, the weapon was primarily used to destroy less maneuverable targets such as warships, satellites, land battleships, bunkers, and buildings. History The GM Command Space Type was built in the last weeks of the One Year War, however, they were never produced in the numbers to make a difference to the Federation's war effort. Most that were built typically did not see front-line action, instead they were relegated to colony and base defense. Two units were assigned to the Scarlet Team in defense of the Libot colony at Side 6. During the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet, the Federation deployed an improved variant of the GM Command Space Type that had its OS programmed with the control data of Amuro Ray, improving the mobile suit's ability to evade enemy's fire. Variants ;*RGM-79GL GM Command Light Armor ;*RGM-79GS GM Command "Hammer Head" ;*RGM-79GS GM Command (Improved Type) Gallery Rgm79gs-head.jpg|Head Rgm79gs-backpack.jpg|Backpack Rgm79gs-beam-gun.jpg|BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun rgm-79g-machinegun.jpg|HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun BLASH_HB-L-03N-STD_Hyper_Bazooka.jpg|BLASH HB-L-03/N-STD Hyper Bazooka Rgm79gs-beam-saber.jpg|Beam saber GM Command Space.png|Outside Side 6's Libot space colony (from Gundam 0080 OVA) GM Command kills Zaku.png|Attacks a MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai with Beam Saber (0080) Gelgoog J destroys GM Command.png|Destroyed by Gelgoog J GM Command defending ship.png|Firing 90mm Bullpup Machine Gun (0080) rgm-79gsavant.png|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record: Avant-Title rgm79gscom p03.jpg|Armed with BOWA BG-M-79F-3A Beam Gun (Avant-Title) rgm79gscom_p02.jpg|Firing 60mm Vulcan Guns (Avant-Title) rgm79gscom p04.jpg|60mm Vulcan Guns' ammunition being loaded (Avant-Title) ms14c_p02_AvantTitle.jpg|Vs. MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon (Avant-Title) gmcommandspace-titans.png|With EFF's top brass, from left: Bask Om, Gene Coliny and Jamitov Hymen (from Gihren's Greed) Volunteer coaltion 1.jpg|A GM Command Gunpla deployed by the Coalition of Volunteers rgm79gscom_p01.jpg|The Immortal 4th Team's unit as featured in Gundam Card Builder game rgm-79gs-bazooka.jpg|Equipped with Hyper Bazooka (from Gihren's Greed) RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga GM COMMAND HAMMER HEAD.jpeg|GM Command Hammer Head GM Command Hammer Head.jpeg|GM Command Hammer Head Gunpla OldGMCommandGS.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-79GS GM Command (1989): box art Hguc-rgm78gs.jpg|1/144 HGUC RGM-79GS GM Command Space (2004): box art MG_GM_Command_Space_Type.jpg|1/100 MG RGM-79GS GM Command Space (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes and Trivia Reference External Links *GM Command Space Type on MAHQ.net ja:﻿﻿RGM-79GS ジム・コマンド